helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sayaka Ono
|birthplace = Nagano, Japan|bloodtype = B|zodiac = Aquarius|height = 120cm|active = 2017-|agency = Hello! Project|label = UP FRONT PROMOTION|group = Hana Factory (2017-)|image = Ono Sayaka.png}} Sayaka Ono is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hana Factory. She was introduced as a first generation of Hello! Project Kids 2. She joined as a member of Hello! Project Kids 2 in June 2017 and later debuted as a member of Hana Factory in 15th November 2017. Biography Early Life: Sayaka Ono was born in 25th January 2009 in Nagano, Japan to parents who are undisclosed. Prior to joining Hello! Project Kids 2, Sayaka appeared in a McDonalds advert and a cereal advert. 2017: On June 30, Sayaka joined Hello! Project as one of the twenty Hello! Project Kids 2. She played Duffy in the Hello! Project musical movie Annie. During October, she was in the female ensemble with Maria Makino, Anna Ishii, Reina Yokoyama, Minami Okamura, Momohime Kiyono, Minami Kon and Seiko Kasahara in the Hello! Project musical Kinky Boots. During November she would be one of the lost boys along with Momohime Kiyono, Mei Yamazaki, Rin Hashisako, Ami Sasamoto, Miou Yamazaki, Rina Ogata and Seiko Kasahara in the Hello! Project musical Peter Pan. In 15th November 2017, Seiko Kasahara was one of the four members alongside Yumeno Chinen, Seiko Kasahara and Ayaka Sato selected to debut in Hello Project and be a member of Hana Factory. At the same time, it was announced that she, Yumeno, Seiko and Ayaka graduated from Hello! Project Kids 2. It was also announced on September 17th that she would have a fanclub event with Yumeno Chinen, Seiko Kasahara and Ayaka Sato, called Rise of The Youngsters alongside Airi Suzuki. 2018: On the 25th January, Sayaka celebrated her 9th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Ono Sayaka Birthday Event 2018 ~Poptart~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. Her group Hana Factory did their very first debut and concert tour from March till June and the group also did their second concert tour from September till December. In October, Sayaka got head lice and she couldn't perform in of the autumn tour during two weeks until the head lice were 100 percent gone. Two weeks later she returned to her performing activities with Hana Factory after her head lice were gone. 2019: On the 25th January, Sayaka celebrated her 10th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Ono Sayaka Birthday Event 2019 ~Cakepop~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. Her group Hana Factory did their third concert tour from March till June and the group also did another concert tour from September till December. 2020: On the 25th January, Sayaka celebrated her 11th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Ono Sayaka Birthday Event 2020 ~Ice Cream Sundae~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. Her group Hana Factory did another concert tour from March till June and the group also did another concert tour from September till December. Personal Life: Family: She has a mum, a dad and a 15 year old brother named Takanori. Education: She was a 3rd grade elementary student when joining Hello! Project Kids 2 and was a 4th grade elementary student when joining Hana Factory. She is currently in her last year in elementary school. Friendships: *'Seiko Kasahara'- She is very close with Seiko Kasahara. *'Ayaka Sato'- She is very close with Ayaka Sato. *'Kiki Asakura'- She is good friends with Tsubaki Factory member Kiki Asakura. Nicknames: * Sayaya (Official nickname)- by all members Stats: Speciality: 'Beatboxing and rapping (She can even rap Silver no Udedokei very well.) '''Hobby: '''Watching cartoons '''Favourite Music Genre: '''Kids Music 'Hana Factory Color: 'Violet' '''Favorite Sport: '''Tennis '''Favourite Color: '''Pink, White and Purple '''Favorite School Subject: '''Geography '''Motto: '''Don't Worry, Be Happy! '''Favorite Food: '''Natto '''Least Favorite Food: '''Cod '''Favourite Hello Project Group: '''CHICA#TETSU '''Favourite Hello Project Song: '''Silver no Udedokei by Morning Musume '''Looks Up To: '''Ayaka Hirose and Yumeno Kishimoto Trivia: *Her wish is to do all the fun activities and not miss anything in Hana Factory. *She is the only Hana Factory member not be in a temporary unit before debuting in Hana Factory. *She began to love rap even more when Ami Sasamoto took her, Moe Niizuma and all of the Hana Factory members with Sophie Parkinson and Miki Nonaka chaperoning to watch Hamilton in London. She also a rapper with Kaede Kaga when Ayaka Sato sang Silver no Udedokei in Ayaka Sato's birthday event in 2018. Category:2009 Births Category:January Births Category:Births in 2009 Category:Members from Nagano Category:Japanese Nationality Category:Purple Member Color Category:Hana Factory Category:Hello! Project Kids 2 Category:H!P Kids